After the fire
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Kelly and Ryan are happily married with a baby when a tragic accident changes everything. Can Ryan really love Kelly for better or worse or will he go back to the man he was before?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Kelly had been married for three years, and had a two year old daughter, Bailey Jane, whose first name was her father's middle one. They were still at Dunder Mifflin, although Ryan was a sales associate now. He'd been promoted by Michael after he and Kelly got engaged, although the company was leery about giving him a second chance. After he'd fudged the numbers when he was Michaels' boss and was arrested, everyone had written him off. Everyone, but Michael and Kelly. Deep down, he'd never forgotten that. It had taken him a long time to get there, but eventually he realized how much Kelly meant to him and he proposed to her in front of everyone at the Scranton branch and she tearfully accepted, and even Michael's eyes were a little moist as well. It was like watching his hypothetical son take his first steps on his way to adulthood, and he couldn't have been prouder.

Kelly was the devoted mother everyone knew she would be. She had quit her customer service job to be a full time mother, but Michael had needed a part time assistant and she had agreed to return on a contingent basis. She loved being a mother, but part of her missed her friends at Dunder Mifflin, and also wanted to be with Ryan as much as possible. It was only fifteen hours a week, and besides, who was a better boss than Michael? He gave awesome parties, he remembered her birthday, he let her pick out his ties, and she listened in to all of his phone calls. That was until she realized his phone skills were as bad as his public speaking ones. He was demanding, and she had to fix an awful lot of his faux pas, but he didn't demand much of her, and whenever she needed time off to be with Bailey, she got it.

She was a great wife and housekeeper, but the one thing she knew that she couldn't do was cook. She burnt everything she touched. She even burnt toast. Ryan had gotten used to doing all the cooking, and lots of ordering out, and he teased her all the time. Kelly was very sensitive about it, but she tried to laugh it off. It was their anniversary, and Ryan decided to surprise her.

Over dinner at a nice restaurant, Kelly went first with her surprise.

"Here honey. I got you two tickets to that Eagles game you've wanted to see. I hope you like it," Kelly smiled proudly. "I gave Michael the other ticket, I thought you two would have an awesome time."

Ryan sighed. It was the thought that counted, he supposed.

He handed her her gift. It was an envelope.

"Cooking classes?" She was shocked. "Honey, are you trying to tell me something?"

"It's just that with Bailey getting older I just thought that you might want to improve yourself. It's not a criticism. I hope you realize that. I want you to feel better about yourself. You're totally an amazing wife and the best thing to ever happen to me. I just think that you would surprise yourself by trying new things. When I married you I promised you I would support you in anything you did. Well this is one of those things."

Kelly stood up and hugged him. "You really are the best. I don't think I've ever been happier than I've ever been right now. I've always hated those super happy couples who seemed to have it all, but look at us! Who would have thought that we'd be one of them?"

Ryan smiled. Yes, she was right. They really did appear to have it all. Little did they know appearance could be deceiving.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the Eagles' game and Kelly want to make it a special one for Ryan. She had asked Jim and Pam to babysit, and they were more happy to. They had two children, CeCe and Jonathan. Ryan was usually worried about being an imposition whenever they asked them to babysit, but Kelly swore that a person could never have too many kids around and that Jim and Pam would never mind. What Ryan didn't know was that tonight Kelly asked them to babysit Bailey overnight so she could surprise her husband with some alone time.

Tonight was also going to be memorable for another reason; it was her first attempt at a home cooked meal. She would do everything to keep him happy. He'd never strayed, but Kelly often worried about that. In fact, that was her biggest fear. She knew she didn't look like the usual Barbie types he used to date and sometimes she wondered if Ryan missed that lifestyle. There was no doubt in her mind that they shared something special, but one could never be too careful in this day and age.

It was still so hard to believe that she married Ryan. She remembered it like it was yesterday when he walked in the door and she gushed to Jim how cute he was. Theirs wasn't an easy road, it was full of games, doubt, questions, and jealousy, but they finally made it, and little Bailey was proof that anyone could beat the odds.

Kelly smiled as she thought of the romantic evening she had planned ahead for her husband. Her new Cosmo had arrived and she had briefly glanced through and article entitled 10 new ways to please your man. She planned to read it as she soaked in the tub.

There, she thought, dinner's done. She turned the front burner to what she thought was low and grabbed her magazine and ran the bath water. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and fully absorbed herself in the article, forgetting everything else, including the fact that she didn't turn the burner to low. Rather, she accidentally set it on high. As Kelly lay soaking in the tub, she had no idea that her life, as well as the lives of her husband and daughter, were about to take a turn, and not for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

Ryan had a surprisingly good time with Michael at the game, and their home team won. Michael wanted to stop off for drinks, but Ryan looked at his cell phone time."Na, I'd better not. I think Kelly has plans," he replied.

"Ooh, I think someone's getting lucky," Michael grinned.

"Michael…"

"That's okay. Holly and I have plans too you know. You're not the only one with a life. Can you believe it- us-married?" Michael laughed. "Well, not to each other. But if we were, would that have been such a bad thing?"

Ryan had to smile, as Michael made the turn towards his house. It was kind of funny, he had to admit. They were both, other than Kevin, least likely to marry, and now they were they happiest. Everything was perfect. Maybe he didn't tell Kelly enough how happy she made him. Starting tonight he would change that. He was going to tell her just how much she meant to him.

"Wow, Ryan, I don't think I can get you to your house. Your road is blocked off. You're going to have to hoof it," Michael commented as he got stuck behind traffic. "There's a fire or an accident or something."

"It has to be a fire. You can see the smoke. Man roll up your window. It's smelling up your car," Ryan complained.

"I sure hope it's not your house. Wouldn't that be terrible if Kelly burned down your house while you were gone?" Michael laughed and looked over at Ryan.

Ryan didn't laugh. His eyes widened as all sorts of possibilities flashed through his mind. The baby. Kelly. The house. Without saying another word he got out of the car and ran the few blocks to make sure his family was okay. Michael pulled over and locked his door and ran behind him, hoping that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

00000  
Ryan was stunned when he got to his home. Part of it was gutted, and there were fire trucks and ambulances everywhere. He ran up to the first police officer he could.

"Please…this is my home. Where's my wife and my baby?" he asked, out of breath.

"I'm sorry…there's no baby in there. We looked everywhere," the officer said sadly.

Ryan felt sick to his stomach. Bailey…was gone. His daughter was gone. And she didn't even stand a chance. She was so defenseless. Tears filled his eyes as Michael caught up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"And my wife?"

"She's going to be okay. She suffered burns on about 40 percent of her body, mostly her chest and her face, and is being treated for inhalation and is being given oxygen. She's going to the hospital on Main; you can see her there, where they will be able to tell you more."

Ryan spun around, unable to believe what he had just heard. His wife, burned, and his daughter was missing? This couldn't be. This was a nightmare. Only worse… The image of his house burning played through his mind and he could only imagine what his family had been through while he was at a stupid game. He knew he could never forgive himself now, even if thing turned out okay. There would never be an okay, ever again.

"You have to help me find my daughter…" he ordered the officer. "Where is she?"

"How old is she?"

"Two..here is her picture…" Ryan pulled out her wallet.

"Do you have any friends that your wife might have left her with? Maybe she was planning on surprising you with a special evening with a special meal. According to the fire chief, your wife was in the bath tub while the fire started in the kitchen. Maybe she wanted a romantic night with you and had your friends babysit?" the officer suggested.

"That's Kelly," Michael interrupted. "That's so Kelly. She told me she was going to have Jim and Pam watch her because she was going to make her first meal from her cooking lessons Ryan got her tonight. You should have seen her officer. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to show off for him!"

Ryan stared at Michael, wishing, as usual, that he would be quiet. This was all Ryan's fault. If he hadn't gotten her those stupid classes than none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't be here wondering if his daughter was alive or dead and Kelly wouldn't be in the hospital fighting for her life. Houses could be replaced; thankfully, they had insurance. But nothing could replace his family, and he hated himself for what he did to them. All because he was selfish and wanted to change her.

Ryan pulled out his cell phone, and sure enough Bailey was at Jim and Pam's. He explained to them what had happened, and they were just as mortified as he was. They were definitely happy to keep her so that Ryan could go to the hospital, and he could go to pick her up whenever he wanted.

"I want you to know," Michael said as they drove to the hospital, "that mi casa is your casa. Holly and I have plenty of space in our castle for you and your daughter. It would be our privilege if you decided to stay with us until you got back on your feet."

Ryan didn't want to think about that, but he knew that he didn't have many other options. That would probably be the best thing, even though it wasn't really what he wanted. Michael was all right, especially after he and Holly married, but it wouldn't be home, especially not without Kelly. He would get through it; he just didn't see how.

00000  
At the hospital, he asked if he could see his wife. The nurse looked at him sympathetically.

"Right now she's unconscious, and it's probably better that way. She's on a lot of morphine so she can't really feel anything, but she'll probably wake up soon. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. It will be quite a shock for her to realize where she's at so be prepared to be at the blunt end for a wide range of emotions from her. It's going to be a very difficult time and she's going to need all of the support she can get. She may ask for a mirror but I don't think she's ready for one yet, but I'll let you be the judge of that. You know her better than anyone. Or she may not want to see a mirror for some time. The doctor will explain to you her injuries better than I can. But right now you can see her for a few minutes, then the best thing you could do is wait, wait for her to wake up, or wait for the doctor, just wait for anything," she explained.

If Ryan wasn't scared before, he was now. He really wasn't sure what to expect, and truth be told, he didn't know if he could handle it. He wasn't good at the difficult stuff; that's why he had Kelly. Once he walked in the room and saw the bandages and the scars and her eyes all puffy and closed he had to look away, it was too much. That wasn't his wife. His wife was cute and happy and perky. She was the one he loved to watch sleep, not the one who frightened him just by being in the same room. He took a deep breath, and whispered, "I love you Kel," then stepped back outside to the waiting room where he took a seat next to Michael. This would be even harder than what he signed up for.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Ryan pulled out his wallet and took out his wedding picture and stared at Kelly. She looked so beautiful, and he had never seen her so happy. She was radiant, and everyone had commented on the glow on her face. Her veil looked like a halo, and he swore she planned it that way. They had promised to love each other through good times and bad, and through sickness and health, and those vows would certainly be tested like never before.

Michael sat beside Ryan. "Is there anything I can do for you buddy?"

"Can you turn back the clock and make this all go away?"

"I would if I could. You know how I feel about you and Kelly. You're like the little brother I never had. Or the son I always wanted. If there's anything you need you just tell me. You want a cup of coffee?"

"All I want is for Bailey to have her mother come home to her tonight and hold her and tell her everything's going to be all right. Can you make that happen, Michael? Can you?" Ryan stared at his boss.

Michael's strong suit was his people skills, and he understood very well why he was being yelled at the moment. He had pretty broad shoulders, and could take whatever Ryan threw his way. Whatever made him feel better, that's what he was there for.  
"Hey, she's in good hands, and she's going to get better, and she's going to be just as beautiful as she ever was, and she's going to come home to the ones who love her. And you and Bailey are going to have the woman you have always known and cared about, and nothing about this is going is going to change that. Beauty is on the inside, and if you believe that, Kelly is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. Let's see, she loves you more than anything, she's a wonderful mother, she's a great employee, she's fun, she's verbal.."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, Michael. You're right. She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"You have my word she's going to be okay. And have I ever lied to you?"

Normally, Ryan only tolerated Michael, he never did forget his little obsession with him, and he was quite the oddball. But his kind heart was appreciated, even though Ryan was not the sentimental type. But Ryan knew what Michael liked. He leaned forward and gave Michael a hug, and Michael smiled wide, in spite of the grim situation.

0000  
Jim approached the two guys.

"Sorry to break this up, what's going on?"

Ryan cleared his throat and pulled away from Michael. "Where's Bailey?"

"She's with Pam. Everything's under control."

"Well it doesn't look great, but she'll be okay. She's resting now. She's pretty banged up. I hate to say it, but I couldn't stay in there longer than a minute…I'm still the same old Ryan that I've always been," he sighed.

"You know, I don't know what I would do if that were Pam in there," Jim commented. "I don't know if I would be able to handle it. I might be out here hanging with Michael if I were you too."

"Whatever Jim. You're perfect. You and Pam are perfect. You'd be by her side holding her hand, telling her how beautiful she is and staying by her side. Me, I can even hardly look at her. I don't know what's wrong with me," Ryan replied.

"It's okay," Michael told him. "You do what you have to do. You'll get through it. We'll help you. Kelly knows you love her. She's always known that."

Ryan didn't say anything. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do. He'd grown up a lot since having a family, but this would force him to change everything that he'd ever believed about himself, and he wasn't sure he would like it.


End file.
